My Dear Boys
by AdventureAddict
Summary: Oneshot. I know life has been hard on you two. It hurts me to see you both in so much pain. I wish I could be there with you, my darling sons.


**Never really done Trisha before, so this was kinda weird… **

Dear Edward and Alphonse,

My dear boys. My dear, wonderful, two little brilliant boys. Something that every mother wishes for her children is for them to have normal carefree childhood. But, unfortunately, that has not been the case for you, little ones. Unfortunately, you will never be able to have a normal childhood. I'm so sorry for that, my darlings. It's hurts me to know the pain you've had to go though.

I've watched you as you've grown and matured. And heaven knows you've had to mature so quickly. it seems like only yesterday I watched you tottering around the backyard, and now you're out in the world trying to save other people's lives.

Every day I watch you and worry for your lives. I know you're trying to help other people, but it hurts to watch you both barely manage to escape with your lives time after time.

Edward, you've grown into such a strong young man. I see how you act like nothing can bother you, but underneath you're really crying for the guidance of a parent. I know it's hard to think of anyone other than your real parents being able to take care of you, but honey, I'd like you to just give Roy Mustang a chance. He just wants to make sure that you and your brother don't get hurt.

I realize that you're the type of person who has to move around to feel content - after all you are your father's son – but please, just settle down in a nice town someday, at least for your brother's sake. You don't have to get married if you don't want to, of course, but just get yourself a nice place that you can always go back to.

And Alphonse, you've grown into such a kind young man. You just want to help those around you, but don't let that be your only goal, honey. It's wonderful to help people, of course, but make sure to keep a little bit for yourself. Giving to others can feel wonderful at times, but realize that if you just keep giving to people other than yourself, then you start running on empty.

And don't let your kindness lead to blindness either. I know you've got good judgment, Alphonse; you just need to make sure to always use it. You've got a good head on your shoulders; just don't let your good heart lead you into trouble.

You're both very smart boys, though I've known that ever since you were little. I'm sure that you'll both grow up to be wonderful men, though you're already starting to step into that role. I couldn't believe it when you passed the test to become a State Alchemist. Imagine going from the little transmutations in our backyard to the official title of State Alchemist!

And my sweethearts, to see you both working so hard to take care of each other makes me so happy. That is the way that brothers should treat each other after all, and even though you do have occasional fights, you have the strongest bond I have ever seen between two brothers. I'm glad that you can both be there to support one another when you both need it.

You're both so young, and when I see you keep moving forward in the journey of your life, I know that you've seen much more pain than you should have by such a tender age. It's not right for young boys like you two to know so well what it feels like to lose people you love.

I'm sorry, Edward and Alphonse. I suppose that some of that pain is my fault. Some also belongs to your father, and some probably is because of the world you live in. But you boys know that it does no good to point fingers, and I'm glad you've managed to learn an important lesson like that. I just wish I could have been there to teach it to you rather than you needing to discover it on your own.

I can't tell you how proud I am. Maybe someday you'll each have your own children and then truly understand what it feels like to be a parent. Until then, keep in mind that I will always love you, my boys, no matter what happens. I'll keep cheering you two on, whether you can see me there or not.

Lots of love, hugs, and kisses,

Mom


End file.
